¿Quién secuestro a Snape?
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: A Maia le han encargado resolver un caso, y no cualquiera, su padre Severus ha sido secuestrado, las sospechosas son 5 mujeres con una estrecha relación con él, tiene que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la sentencia se cumpla


_**Hola!**_

_**Años sin escribir esta historia, lamento la tardanza, en fin los dejo**_

* * *

Escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos, sabía quién me llamaba y por lo mismo no voltearía, ¿tan difícil de comprender que quería que me dejara hacer esto sola y que se largara?

-¡Snape!, deja de comportarte como una cría.

-Solo lárgate Malfoy, no te pedí que vinieras solo me vas a estorbar.

Sentí una mano rodeando mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera y chocara con él. Draco había llegado exactamente tres horas atrás a la casa de mi madre a visitarla y hacerle saber que él también ayudaría en la búsqueda de mi padre, lamentablemente yo también me encontraba ahí, fue en ese momento en que supe que era hora de ir con la siguiente sospechosa, prefería ir a ver a Granger que pasar más tiempo ahí con él. Desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron como lo planee ya que él me empezó a seguir y no podía quitármelo de encima llevábamos dos horas jugando al gato y al ratón.

No podía zafarme de su agarre así que intente pisarle pero tampoco surtió efecto, él solo me rodeo con sus brazos, Por Salazar bendito que no lo hiciera, me había negado a llorar y si él seguía abrazándome no iba a poder contenerme.

-Suéltame- le pedí.

-¿Cómo se que no huiras cuando lo haga?

-No hables de huir que eres el menos indicado para hacerlo, ahora suéltame que tengo que ir a hacer una investigación.

-Sabes que no te dejare que vayas sola, tenerte a ti y a Granger en una misma habitación es peligroso y más si vas a hablar con ella de la relación que tuvo con tu padre.

-No la mataré si eso te preocupa ni yo soy tan mala, sé que está esperando a su bebe.

-Que podría ser tu hermano

-El hijo que espera Granger no es de mi padre, él siempre dijo que solo tendría una hija que conmigo tenia de sobra, él nunca dejaría de cumplir su promesa.

-Es una posibilidad y debes de hacerte a la idea.

Quería golpearlo hasta que se me pasara el enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía? Puede ser que mi padre haya tenido varias mujeres, pero era muy cuidadoso. El nos prometió a mi madre y a mí que yo sería su única hija y siempre cumple sus promesas, es un hombre de palabra.

-No es una posibilidad y si quieres ir ve comenzando por callarte.

Tome a Draco de la manga de su suéter y nos aparecimos en el edificio donde vivía. Toque a la puerta y un pelirrojo fue el encargado de abrirla.

-Weasley, no sabía que ya el trabajo de los elfos lo podían hacer personas como tu…

Weasley estaba a punto de estallar y sacar su varita, así que decidí intervenir.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Weasley.

-No es algo que te importe, vengo a interrogar a Granger así que dile que estoy aquí ella esperaba mi vista en estos días.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos y dijo.

-No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento, ella recién acaba de tener al bebe.

-No le quitare mucho tiempo, es urgente que la vea pronto, tratare de no alterarla si eso te preocupa.

-Iré a preguntarle espera un momento.

Una cabeza pelinegra se asomo por la puerta y vi que era Harry.

-¡Harry!

-Maia

Harry salió del departamento y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Sabes que tengo a todo el departamento de aurores investigándolo verdad? En cuanto sepamos algo más serás la primera en saberlo.

-Si lo sé, me lo ha dicho mi jefe gracias.

-No las tienes que dar, tu padre ha hecho mucho por mi y tu…

Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre Harry, Draco y yo

-Dice Hermione que pases, pero él no va pisar mi casa ni muerto- dijo Weasley señalando a Draco.

-A esto llamas…

-¿Y quien dijo que iba a entrar?- voltee a ver a Draco y le sonreí mientras que entraba junto con Harry y Weasley al departamento.

-Por favor Snape intenta comportarte ella está cansada y la bebe está durmiendo.

-Solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo Weasley no necesito que me digas como me tengo que comportar.

Me señalaron la habitación y entre intentando no hacer ruido. Vi que Granger estaba recostando a la bebe en su cuna. De pronto tuve celos ¿y si la bebe resultaba ser mi media hermana? Eso sí que no lo soportaría, solo yo sería la princesa de mi papa y nadie me quitaría mi lugar.

-Granger- la llame

Ella solo me volteo a ver y movió su cabeza a señal de saludo, no me decía por mi nombre porque era Algo muy personal y dado a que nos odiábamos era imposible que me dijera así y tampoco lo hacía por mi apellido pues sabía que le recordaba a mi padre y no creo que insultarme con mi apellido le agradara mucho.

-Hagamos esto rápido, algunas respuestas ya las sé, pero son de rutina

Ella asíntio con la cabeza y se acomodo en su cama mientras que me indicaba que podía sentarme en la silla que estaba a lado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo y cuando conociste a Severus Snape?

-En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería fue mi profesor de pociones durante los años que estudie ahí.

-¿cómo comenzo su relación?- Granger se incomodo podía ver su rostro

-Creeme que no es algo que yo quisiera enterarme.

-Fue en sexto año, tu y yo soliamos pelear todo el tiempo, tu papá hacia claras diferencias y simpre me mandaba a detención, mientras que tu paseabas con tus amigos yo tenia que fregar pisos y calderos, tu padre solía leer, yo solía hacer preguntas sobre los libros que leía, me atrapo su inteligencia, fue amor platonico durante ese año, su comportamiento conmigo había cambiado un poco ya no me trataba como a una niña molesta

-¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir? – odiaba estar ahí

-¿salir? Tu padre siempre tuvo dudas, nunca fui suficiente para él, un día regresaba y la próxima semana se desaparecía, le pesaba que tu y yo tuvieramos la misma edad, después tu te enteraste y él se alejo porque dijo que él no podía hacerle daño a quien más amaba en el mundo que eras tu

¿Realmente iba a poder vivir con la idea de que mi padre se nego a la felicidad que tenía con Granger, solo por no molestar a su caprichosa y celosa hija?

-Pero volvieron a verse hace como un año

-Así es, pero todo había cambiado ya, solo eramos amigos

¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Fue hace como tres meses, se entero que estaba embarazada, me felicito, dijo que ahora iba a entender muchas cosas, él como siempre tuvo razón

-¿Algo que me puedas decir que sea de utilidad?

-El 29 de Abril me mando esto

Señaló un ramo de flores conservado con magia Rosebud y lilys, vi que en la pared estaba colocado el nombre de Rosebud, así se llama su hija ¿coincidencia?

-Severus sabía que así le pondía a mi hija, pero también incluyo lilys

-El treinta fue el último día que lo vieron- me pare lista para irme de ahí

No pude evitar dar un rápido vistazo hacia donde estaba la bebe, sentí un gran alivio al ver su cabello pelirrojo.

-Es hermosa, nos vemos Granger

Al salir Harry y Weasley se pararon para acompañarme a la puerta

-Hasta luego Weasley

Harry me acomparño a la salida y se quedo ahí un momento.

-¿conseguiste algo?

-No pero todavía no termino…Adios Harry – me dio un beso en la frente y se volvio a meter

No recordaba que Draco estaba ahí hasta que me jalo para que caminará

-¿Desde cuando Potter tiene tanta confianza contigo?

-¿Desde cuando te interesa?

-Sé que estas molesta conmigo, tienes toda la razón en estar molesta, pero por una vez trata de no ser tan orgullosa y deja que te ayude

-Sabes que Draco en estos momento en lo último que pienso es en si estoy enojada contigo o mi orgullo, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar

Antes de que pudiera responderme me desaparecí, Esta visita era demasiado personal, pues ahora iba a interrogar a mi madre

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_besos_**

**_bye _**


End file.
